el pasado que esconde Kagome
by Marta Kou
Summary: Kagome tiene que separarse de sus amigos, ha de emprender un viaje que le ha sido marcado, ¿cuales son las aventuras que les espera? Reeditando XD
1. Capítulo 1: Los caminos se dividen

Aún hoy me llegan rewius, alertas y esas cosas que nunca se como se dicen, cada vez que leó alguno pienso, ¿de verdad que les gustó la historia? Y hoy me la he leído yo, como si nunca la hubiese visto. Tengo que decir que me he muerto de verguenza cuando he visto, no solo la mala escritura, que no es que haya mejorado mucho, si no todas las cosas que dejé abiertas sin respuesta, respuestas que ni aunque hubiese continuado bonita universidad no hubiera dicho. Por eso, todo y mi arranque de insparación, he frenado y me he propuesto reeditarla. Espero que esta nueva versión, os guste más, a mi des de luego que si.

Por cierto, hiré sacando y poniendo capítulos, es decir borraré el uno y subo el uno, otro dia borraré el dos y subiré el dos. No los quiero sacar aún por si al pc le da un patatús (que tiene sus años el pobre) y entonces no tenga manera de saber que hiba alli y que hiba aquí.

**El pasado que esconde Kagome**

**Primer capítulo: Los caminos se dividen**

Era un día como otro en la época de las guerras, un grupo muy extraño formado por un hanyu, una exterminadora, un monje pervertido, un kitsune, y la reencarnación de una gran sacerdotisa, iban de camino a la aldea de la anciana kaede, pero como siempre dos de nuestro pequeño grupo iban discutiendo.

-Te digo que no te puedes ir, y menos ahora tenemos que derrotar a Naraku y tienes que encontrar los dos últimos fragmentos de la perla- como siempre, nuestro querido Inuyasha, intentaba obligar a Kagome a quedarse en esa época.

-Me iré quieras o no, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que quedarme aquí, además la perla también la puede ver tu amada Kikio- las palabras dichas tenian tintes de pesar, de resignación y puede, aunque ninguna persona lo notó, con un deje de rabia.

Inuyasha ya se había decidido y no era ella la elegida, como siempre Kikio ganaba, ella estaba triste, no lo demostraba, pero con solo pensar que su gran amor no la quería como ella a él, unas tremendas ganas de llorar le recorrían todo el cuerpo, por eso se quería ir y también porque pronto haría los 18 y lo que mas temía pasaría.

Para inuyasha solo era la recolectora de los fragmentos de la perla, pero lo que en verdad no sabia este hanyu es que kagome guardaba un secreto, un secreto que solo sabían cinco personas, su madre, su hermana, su hermano, su abuelo y finalmente su padre. Aunque ella desconocia muchas cosas, como por ejemplo que tenia una hermana.

Al final llegaron a la aldea, y esos dos no terminaban de discutir, hasta que Kagome se harto y dijo su palabra favorita.

-Inuyasha – él ya se temía lo que pasaría, por eso empezó a retroceder y hacer ademanes de decir alguna cosa- Abajo. – entonces, soprendiendo a todos, ella empezó a llorar- Mírame Inuyasha, porque es la ultima vez que me ves, me voy para no volver, tengo que cumplir un destino, uno que me ha sido trazado antes de nacer, la sangre me llama y solo tenia una oportunidad de escapar.

Inuyasha la intento detener pero no pudo, él la quería detener, primero porque no entendía sus palabras, y segundo porque aunque no la amara, o eso es lo que él pensaba, era una gran amiga, la que la acepto sin importarle si era un mitad demonio, pero eso nunca se lo diría.

Y sin más nuestra querida Kagome se fue al pozo, salto y como siempre en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba en su casa, para comenzar una historia que al principio no quiere aceptar, pero luego pensara, que ha sido el mejor regalo que le hicieron.

Mientras tanto en la otra época (Sendoku, me parece que se escribe así) un grupo formado por un yukai de alto Rango, nombrado Sesshomaru, acompañado de un yukai de bajo rango y de una humana, iba en busca de Narakuu. Como siempre Rin al ser una humana y llevando días caminando sin parar, quería descansar.

-Señor Sesshomaru podemos descansar, a Rin le duelen los pies.

-Irrespetuosa, no se como el amo bonito te puede traer consigo, solo el amo dice cuando podemos parar- aunque se traía esos aires de grandeza, él también estaba cansado.

Sesshomaru sin decir nada se sentó, ante tal acción los otros entendieron que podían descansar, y como estaba oscureciendo Jaken y Rin sabían que se quedarían allí a dormir. Cuando ya era de noche completamente y el cielo era cubierto por un manto de estrellas iluminado por una luna creciente, Sesshomaru se levanto del sitio donde estaba descansado.

-Jaken cuida a Lin- y se marchó perdiendose en la oscuridad de la noche.

Camino y camino por horas, el amanecer aún estaba lejos y el tenia que pensar, en ir o no a ese lugar, complir o no con su obligación. El era el gran Sesshoumaru, a él nadie le podía mandar, solo su padre, pero su padre estaba muerto, ¿entonces aún así había que obedecerlo?

-Árbol muéstrate

-¡Ah! Señor Sesshomaru, ¿eres tu? - la voz cansada pero càlida del hombre contrastava con la fría del príncipe- Veo que vienes exactamente dos días antes, como te dijo tu padre.

-Hum.

- De pocas palabras como siempre- lo que parecía ser la cara de una persona en ese árbol sonrió.

- Dime porque he venido y dejate de estupidezes.

- Busca la espada Reikoumun.

Sesshoumaru se fué, sin despedirse, sin esperar una explicación de porqué lo tenia que hacer, sin afirmar si lo haría o no, y allí dejó al viejo árbol savio, aún con esa sonrisa cálida, porqué él sabía que el despiadable príncipe lo haría, ningún Yokai que se aprecie, y menos de la nobleza, desobecería las ordenes de sus padres, porque ante todo, en los demonios de alto rango, lo que más les importa es de donde proviene la sangre que les corre por las venas. Y susurando al viento -ya ha empezado- el árbol volvió a ser solo eso, o eso es lo que aparentaba ser.

Sesshomaru volvió, cuando el sol se alzaba en el firmamento, con sus acompañantes, ellos lo esperavan ya despiertos, comidos y sobretodo descansados. Sin palabras, sin miradas, sin gestos, emprendieron de nuevo el viaje, pero ahora ¿donde se dirigian? ¿En busca de Naraku o de esa espada? Solo Sesshoumaru lo sabia, y bueno por descontado su ya viejo amigo, ese que visitó en plena noche. Y aunque Rin y Jaken no digeron nada, siempre fieles y siguiendole, havian notado un pequeño canvio, ahora no se dirigian al norte como las interminables semanas antes, ahora el rumbo era el este.

Mientras tanto para Kagome era otro día, un menos para su cumpleaños y afrontar su destino.

Kagome, cariño, baja, debemos habler- la voz de la madre de Kagome tenia tintes de preocupación.

Kagome no queria bajar, ella queria quedarse en cama todo el día y esperar que nunca fuera mañana, a desear volver a tener quince años, desar que nunca hubiera transpasado el pozo, porque si no lo hubiera hecho, nunca nadie le habria dicho donde realmente pertenecia, que había un motivo aún más importante que la perla para que ella fuera al pasado. Esperava que un milagro sucediera, y que nunca, nunca en su vida le digeran las palabras que querian decirle hoy, con diecisiete años y 364 días. Pero como todos sus anhelos estos no fueron escuchados, porque aunque ella no bajo su madre fue a su habitación.

Tenemos que hablar- Kagome resignada se sentó en su cama, su madre cogió la silla del escriptorio y se sentó delante de ella- bien hija sabes que mañana pasara..- no terminó, ella sabía que para su madre era tan duro como para ella- Lo que tienes que hacer es sencillo, dirigete sim mirar atrás hacia el este, allí tu padre te espera, esta noche a las doce comenzará todo, y tu, cuando amanezca te iras a la otra época, despídete de tu hermano y abuelo.

Dos lágrimas cayeron, una de cada persona que había en esa habitación, tremolando la madre de Kagome se acercó a su hija y depositó un suave beso en su sien, sin mirar atrás su madre la dejó sola, y no solo cayó una lágrima, cayeron muchas, todas silenciosas, sin hipos, sin berinches. El quien viera esa escena, pensaria que esa pobre chica cargaba con el peso del mundo.

No se despidió ni de su hermano ni de su abuelo, ni se marchó cuando amaneció, se fue mucho antes de que el sol alcanzara el horizonte, sabía lo que debía saber, no necesitava más, ella no pertenecia a ese mundo, ella siempre había pertenecido al pasado.

El tunel del tiempo nunca le había parecido tan largo, lo que antes eran milesimas de segundo ahora eran horas, o eso le parecia a ella, en ese tiempo pudo recordar toda la información que su madre le había aportado meses antes, tres meses atrás, cuando volvió a su época para saber porque sus poderes de sacerdotisa estavan disminuyendo, mientras que otros aparecian, unos oscuros y malvados poderes.

- ¡Hola, ya estoy en casa!- el gritó alegre de la chica alertó a los habitantes de la casa.

- ¡Kagome!- gritaron todos cuando espiaron para ver quien era.

Y entonces todo parecia normal, que tonta fue, no se dió cuenta de la mirada que se davan su madre y su abuelos, no se dió cuenta en esos tres dias que estuvo hay de los susurros, de los suspiros, de la tristeza que reinaba. Y cuado se estaba apunto de ir, para volver con sus amigos, la verdad se le fue revelada.

-Kagome, espera, he de hablar contigo- la cara seria de su madre hizó que un frío intenso recorriera todo su cuerpo, la chica asintió y fue a la entrada de la caseta - ¿Tus poderes estan disminuyendo?- Asintió extranyada- Lo siento hija, de verdad que lo siento- su madre agarró su mano con fuerza, como si no quisiera que se fuera nunca de allí- Esperava que nunca sucediera- las manos que tan fuerte la cogían temblaban sin parar- Dentro de tres meses, al amanecer de tu cumpleaños, todo canviará, te has de despedir de tus amigos.

Se quedó sin habla, sin reaccionar, su madre debió verlo porque poco a poco la guió al pozo y le dió un leve empujon para que se fuera al pasado. Una vez allí, se quedó mirando su mano donde tenía una carta que en algún momento le debía haber dado su madre.

_Querida hija, esta carta te parecerá extranya, lo sé, y siento mucho no haberte preparado para este momento, esperaba, te prometo que de todo corazón, que Inuyasha consiguera canviar el destino marcado para ti. Habras de seguir mis instrucciones al pie de la letra, y la primera es que no puedes volver a casa hasta dentro de tres meses, aprovecha el tiempo._

_Para que entiedas lo que esta sucediendo te explicaré hasta donde pueda explicarte. No pertenecemos a esta época, nadi__e__ de la familia Higurashi, __todos, sin excepción, procedemos del pasado. Tu hermano Sota, en realidad no es tu hermano, aún así espero que continues considerando igual. __Tienes una medio hermana, ella, cuando llegué el día, te ayudará ha ser tu._

_Aún tienes dudas lo sé, cariño creeme que lo sé, pero no puedo intervenir, solo te puedo decir que al final del camino ella te podrá explicar cosas que yo no, ya que en mi pesa un hechizó que evita que yo diga o haga demasiado._

_Lo siento hija, yo en ningún momento había querido que eso te sucediera a ti. _

_Te quiere, de todo corazón tu madre._

Y mientras Kagome, sentada al fondo del pozo, leía una carta que no le aclaraba nada, su madre observaba des del futuro el fondo del pozo.

Y todo empezó a empeorar a partir de aquél día. Cuando lleguó donde sus amigos le esperaba la noticia de que Inuyasha había decidido a quien entregarle únicamente su amor, y la pobre chica que se creyó que era del futuro se le partió en mil pedazos su corazón. Eso no solo provocó que ella no dijera que esos serian los últimos meses que pasaria con ellos, si no que ella no pudo apreciar esos pocos momentos que le quedaban con Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara e incluso Inuyasha.

Pero nuestra chica no tubo suerte en nada, porque a medida los días iban sucediendo, ella iba perdiendo cada vez más y más la única cosa que la unían a ellos, detectar lo fragmentos de la perla, y por ende sus poderes de sacerdotiza, y no suficiente con eso, Inuyasha le recordaba cada día, aún sin que esa no fuera su intención, que era una inútil.

Y volvamos cuando Kagome huye de noche, intentando contradecir la palabras de su madre, cuando se lanza al pozo y recuerda lo sucedido hace tres meses, cuando recuerda lo que ha pasado en ese tiempo, y cuendo ya ha dejado de recordar y se encuentra al final del túnel del tiempo, alza la cabeza y ve a alguien, alguien que no se esperava.

Y mientras Kagome a llegado al pasado, una mujer mira el fondo del pozo que conecta las dos épocas.

-Que la luz del camino ilumine tu camino, cariño.

**Fin del capítulo uno**

Pido perdón y mil veces perdón. Seguramente hay muchos errores ortográficos, pero mi corrector no funciona, y por más que lo lea no los veo. Si alguien esta dispuesto a corregirmelos, puede hacerlo, yo no podré hasta que encuentre el modo de tener dos idiomas en el ordenador, lo sé, es raro, pero eso me pasa por formatearlo sin tener ni flautas de como se hace.

Espero que las modificaciones, aquellas que previamenta ya lo habían leído, os hayan gustado, y aquellas que se lo leen por primera vez, espero que también lo hayas disrutado.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	2. Capítulo 2: Siguiendo el destino

Después de meses y meses aquí el reeditado capítulo dos.

**Capítulo 2: Siguiendo el destino**

Cuando salió observó todo el lugar que la envoltaba, hacia el norte la aldea de la anciana Kaede donde sus amigos debían de estar reposando, seguramente confundidos por sus últimas palabras, miró hacía el sur, el bosque de Inuyasha, donde todo comenzó, una sonrisa triste asomó, hacia el norte, y pensó, con cierta ironía, que hasta cierto Lord extrañaría, y por último, con miedo y temor su mirada se dirigió al este.

Suspiro por millonésima vez ese dia, y aunque contrario a lo que su corazón sentía avanzó cuatro pasos hacia el este.

-Kagome- su andar inseguro se detubó, solo por esa voz pronunciando su nombre, sabía a quien pertenecía, sabía que si se giraba y lo veía cambiaria su rumbo, sin pensar en las consecuencias sin pensar en nada.

- Es tarde Inuyasha, ya es muy tarde.

- Yo... No te entiendo- con pasos vacilantes se acercó a la fémina, le tocó el brazó queriendo que lo mirara, pero ella repudió el toque.

- Te lo dije, yo ya no voy a seguir con vosotros- una sonrisa triste asomó por los labios de Kagome, suspiro y miro al cielo, recordo fugazmente todos los momentos al lado de sus amigos, pero todo siempre tiene un final, y ese era. Sin mirar al medio demonio siguió andando hacia el este, esta vez sus pasos eran más seguros.

- Feh! Haz lo que quieras tonta.

Ella sonrió, ese era su Inuyasha, el chico del qual se enamoró, no ese muchacho confundido que segundos antes le había hablado, al final el le dió la mejor despedida que podía darle, y así perdiendose de la vista del hanyu siguó hacia su destino.

Camino horas, debía ser mediodía, y algo la inquietaba, ningún yokai la atacó durante la noche, ningún ser vivo se escuchaba a su alrededor, cuando ella passaba todo quedaba en silencio, y eso tenia muy nerviosa a Kagome, a demás sentia una presencia cerca, acechandola, pero no podia identificarla.

Después de dos horas más decidió descansar, al no haber dormido su mente estaba nublada, así que cuando encontró ese pequeño manantial lleno de flores decidió reposar. Aún intranquila, y sin querer se durmió.

Despertó cuando los últimos rayos de luz alumbraban la tierra, y allí enfrente a ella sentada en una roca se encontraba Kikyo.

- No te muevas – le dijó esa mujer parecida a ella – he creado una barrera a tu alrededor.

- ¿Qué...?

- ¡Te he dicho que no te muevas!- la cortó antes de que preguntará algo al ver que hacia un paso adelante.- Si la tocas te purificarás.

-¡Eso es absurdo!

- Kagome, hoy es tu cumpleaños, naciste pocas horas después de que la negra noche se tragase el dia.

-¿Cómo sabes exactamente cuando naci?

- Somos hermanas Kagome, aún falta unas horas para el cambio, así que te explicaré todo lo que se sobre tu nacimiento y por que estas encerrada en una kekay.

- ¿ Tu eres mi hermana? ¿Por eso nos parecemos tanto?

- Medio hermanas para ser precisas, y no, no nos parecemos tanto por ser hermanas, nos parecemos tanto porque cedi parte de mi alma para equilibrar los poderes que habitan en ti. Ahora sientate y escucha.- Kagome bufó con molestia, Kikyo era demasiado fría, aún así la chica se sentó- Hace aproximadamente 51 años, yo nací, era la hija de una poderosa sacerdotisa, Naomi, y un extraodinario Monje, y des de ese dia me entrenaron para ser la protectora de la perla Shikon, mientras yo aprendia, el guardián era mi padre. Cuando tenia 5 años, un demonio nos atacó y mi padre para salvaguardar esa joya falleció, la misión recayó sobre nuestra madre.- Kagome se sorprendió, y aunque tenia muchas preguntas que hacer se mordió la lengua y continuó escuchando la historia.- Un día mientras huyamos de un poderoso Yukai, apareció tu padre y nos ayudó, nos dio lugar y protección, y a mi, un lugar donde aprender de los mejores monjes y sacerdotisas. Después de un tiempo, tu padre y mi madre se enamoraron, ¿sabes que? Te envidio un poco, ja que yo fui engendrada por un pacto, en canvio tu...

- Haber, haber, haber si me aclaro, mi madre, es decir nuestra madre, es sacerdotisa.- Kikyo asintió.- tu padre también, ¿y mi padre?

- Tu padre, Reikoumun, era el Lord de las tierras del Este, un daiyokai, jefe del clan de los perros negros.- El relato era de fantasia, casi se puso a reir histéricamente, casi, pero la cara de Kikyo era completamente seria.- Cuando tu naciste, todos pensamos que no sobrevivirias, los poderes de miko y los yokai se enfrentavan dia tras dia, te despertavas un dia como humana y podias ir a dormir con la verdadera forma de un yokay. Poderes sagrados enfrentados a los demoníacos, no podias ser medio demonio como Inuyasha, ya que tu lado sagrado no permitía la impureza de la raza. Entonces yo ya tenia quince años, y la perla bajo mi resguardo, era ya una sacerdotisa completa, y mis poderes se equiparaban con los de Midoriko, así pude hacer un conjuro, parti mi alma en dos partes, una para mi y otra para ti, sellando así los poderes yokay que tenias.

- ¡Por eso tenia tus almas!¡ No soy tu rencarnación Kikyo!¡ Eso es fantástico!

- Kagome...- la morena se disculpó con un gesto, he hico ver que cerraba la boca con un candado y tiraba la llave.- El conjuro consitía en mantener tu parte de yokay sellada para siempre, pero cuando la mitad de la que cedi volvió a mi, el sello se resgó. Todo estaba fríamente calculado, así que cuando eso passo, tu paulatinamente y poco a poco perderias tus poderes de sacerdotisa y aumentarian los demoníacos. Por eso, hoy estas aquí, sentada en medio de una kekai, por que justamente hoy, como la profecía predijo, renaceras como Yokay, princesa de las tierras del Este.

- ¿ Y la profecía de la que hablas?

- Yo ya he dicho lo que tenía que decir, ahora solo puedo ser un espectadora.

- Me gustabas más cuando me relatabas la história.- dijo Kagome refunfuñando.- Habrías que sonreir más. ¿Pero sabes? Me alegro de que seas mi hermana- la chica dedicó a su hermana una gran sonrisa.

- Medio hermana- replicó Kikyo fríamente, mientras Kagome solo suspiro, ella nunca cambiaría.

- Digas lo que digas, me salvaste, y para mi no hay medios, eres mi hermana y aunque no lo parezca, siempre te he admirado, y ahora, siempre tendrás un lugar especial aquí- dijo señalando a su corazón- Así que no me seas Sesshoumaru.- Kikyo sonrio sutilmente, aunque no lo dijera, des de que Kagome nació ella la amó siempre, y interiormente se sentía feliz por las palabras de ella.

- Kikyo... Kikyo...¡Kikyo!- dijo la pelinegra asustada después de unos minutos de silencio- ¿Qué...Ahgggg...me esta...Ahgggg...pasando?

Dentro de la kekay Kagome metamorfoseando, le salieron garras en las manos y en los pies, su pelo creció y le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, sus orejas se hicieron puntiagudas, sus ojos eran una combinación de almendra y dorado y en la frente le salió un sol con una estrella de cinco puntas al medio. Su cuerpo ahora era más voluptuoso, y podias apreciar más musculo tanto en las piernas como en los braxos, pero sin llegar a ser excesivo.

El proceso no fue rápido, el canvio corporal le provocó un dolor atroz a Kagome, duro toda la noche y parte del dia. Cuando terminó la barrera cayo y una luz rosada salió disparada hacia el cuerpo de barro que observaba la escena des de que comenzó.

Kagome tardó horas en poder levantarse, en recuperarse. Cuando por fin se sento noto todos los canvios, veia mejor, lo olia y oia hasta la mas pequeña cosa, incluso el tacto lo tenia más agudizado. Lo obserbó todo como si lo estubiera viendo por primera vez. Poco a poco se levantó y hizó unos cuantos pasos, adaptandose a su nuevo entorno. Una vez medio acustumbrada, se acercó al manantial para mirarse, y ella que siempre se vió poca cosa pensó que era hermosa, su tez palida resaltava con la negrura de su cabello, las marcas le daban un toque exótico y salvaje. Se miro entera, todas las cicatrizes que una vez tubo ya no estaban, y en su cuerpo habia repartidas uniformemente unas marcas parecidas a las de la cara por todo el cuerpo. Pero tenia un problema, su vestimenta estava hecha jirones, un poco más y andaria desnuda.

Miro a Kikyo aún sentada en la piedra, en la misma posición que cuando despertó y le relató la historia. Ella le alargó el brazó con un paquete en su mano, al abrirlo encontró ropa, y no cualquier vestimenta, era hecha con piel de yokay y protegida con sellos espirituales. Su nueva indumentaria consistia en top con un solo tirante de color plateado con una raya al final decorada con lunas y estrellas, una falda que le iba un palmo por arriba de la rodilla del mismo color que el top, pero con la diferencia de que al final había unos soles dibujados.

- Es la cola.- miró a Kikyo interogante.- la cola Kagome, es tu cola la que evita que puedas ponerte la falda.

La chica miró atrás y vio una larga cola peluda que le salia del trasero, grito espantada y sorprendida, con miedo la recogió y la toco, era tan suave pensó. Con algunos trabajos se termino de vestir, recordó a cierto yokai e imito su estilo, poniendo su cola encima de su hombro. Satisfecha sonrió y observó a Kikyo, esperando nuevas indicaciones.

- Hacia el este, allí te tienes que dirigir.- le dijó sabiendo que es lo que Kagome quería, la yokai le izó un gesto de cabeza y le sonrió despidiéndose de ella.- Por cierto- le dijó antes de que desapareciera de su vista- tu cola la puedes mover a voluntad- y sin más Kikyo también emprendió su camino.

Kagome solo miro la cola, y la movió. Resignada por el espectaculó divertidísimo que le dió a su hermana con sus peripecias con su esponjosa, sueve y hermosa estola, sigió su camino con nuevos sentimientos. Por fin, conocería a su padre.

Cuando Kagome ya no estaba en vista de Kikio, ella susurro unas palabras que solo las escuchó el viento, pero que estaban cargadas de afecto hacia la persona que iban dirigidas.

- Adiós hermana, el destino te a parado dificultades pero las superaras, cuídate.

En otro lugar apartado de ese pequeño acontecimiento, iba en camino el Lord de las tierras del Oeste, una niña y un demonio que se parecía a una rana.

Nuestro atractivo Lord, iba pensando que era lo que le aguardaba en ese viaje tan inesperado, en busca de una espada que a él ni le iba ni la viene, pero sentía un palpitar en su interior, donde le decía que aquél era el mejor camino que había elegido.

**Fin del capítulo.**

Espero que les guste el segundo capítulo, por favor, quien haya leído la primera edición, que me diga si es mejor o peor que antes.

Atte. Marta Kou


End file.
